


裙下之臣

by Aci07



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aci07/pseuds/Aci07
Summary: OOC预警，变态的部分是我的锅与真人无关。女装赫x伪跟踪狂（真社恐）海涉及大量X诱惑以及X幻想描写。





	裙下之臣

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警，变态的部分是我的锅与真人无关。  
> 女装赫x伪跟踪狂（真社恐）海  
> 涉及大量X诱惑以及X幻想描写。  
> 

01

他觉得有点热。

或许在初秋的天气里穿棉质衬衫套上毛衣外套还是太厚了一些，不过也有可能是因为夜场酒吧里的气氛太过火热的原因。

出门前找室友借的平光眼镜正架在他的鼻梁上，此刻也因为出汗而不停地小幅度下滑。

他不得不频繁伸出手指把镜架推回原位。

久而久之他便觉得自己有些喘不过气来，不知道是被厚重的镜片压迫到鼻梁的缘故，还是因为身处地下场所空气流通不畅的缘故。

抑或是……他现在做着的事正在给他带来隐秘而充满罪恶的兴奋感的缘故。

从他微微垂着的头和不自觉绷直的脊背来看，作为一个跟踪狂来说算是新手了。

不过他或许是一个很聪明的新手。

此刻他正坐在吧台靠墙的角落里——一个不引人注意却又能观察到全场的位置——手里握着一杯柠檬水，双眼在玻璃镜片的掩饰下紧紧盯着舞池中那个妩媚动人的背影。

及腰的乌黑大波浪卷发随着音乐节奏轻轻飘摇着，短款皮衣外套加上紧身露腰背心的搭配恰到好处地露出那一段白皙劲瘦的腰肢。

他盯着那一片在艳丽灯光下更显柔滑的皮肤，不着痕迹地咽了咽口水。不同于其他女孩平滑柔软的腰部，那截肌肤更带着一种练舞的人特有的紧实与坚韧。

他在幻想。幻想着伸手沿着那蜿蜒的线条往上抚摸时会是怎样绝妙的触感，幻想着那人跨坐在自己身上起伏时摇摆的腰肢会有着怎样致命的风情。

再往下看，黑色A字超短裙包裹着的臀部稍显窄了些，虽然不够丰满却也正好是他的取向，在那之下延伸出的两条覆着渔网袜的纤长美腿则让他完全移不开眼神。

白皙，笔直，即使穿着平跟短靴也依旧比例优越。

脑海中的绮念呼啸着、翻滚着，肆无忌惮地汹涌膨胀开来。他用力眨了眨眼睛，用杯子里的柠檬水润了润干燥的唇舌。

正在这时，那双美腿的拥有者朝他的方向微微侧了侧头，身体也跟着转动了一个不大不小的角度。他看到那张令他魂牵梦萦的侧脸，皮肤细腻，轮廓线条流畅利落。

她多大了？十八？二十？轻薄通透的妆容下是一张看不出年纪的脸。可能会比自己稍微大一点吧，可他不在乎这些。

他在乎的是此刻正贴在她身边一起扭动身体的那个年轻男人。高大帅气，身材健美，一看就是非常受女孩子欢迎的那种类型。男人正与她调笑着，伸手在他肖想已久的优美侧腰上摸了一把。

他嫉妒得眼睛发酸，好在下一秒她就似笑非笑地推开了那个男人，还在男人的手上抽了一巴掌。他的心也跟着抖了抖，仿佛那充满娇俏和嗔怪的一巴掌是抽在了他的身上。

男人又不依不饶地凑过去在女孩耳边说了什么话，女孩笑着再次把他推开，紧接着却眼波流转，朝着他的方向扫过来。

他立刻就心跳加速了起来，还没等到视线交汇的时刻，眼前的风景又被另一个曼妙的身影挡住了。

一袭火红长裙的陌生女郎靠在他身边的吧台上，状似无意地拨弄长发炫耀着美丽的肩颈曲线，朝他眨了眨形状妩媚的大眼睛：“小帅哥，一个人来的吗？要不要和姐姐一起玩？”

他慌慌张张地收回视线，任凭耳朵染上可疑的绯色，兀自低头看着镜面吧台上反射出的自己的脸。乖顺的黑色刘海覆在额头上，一张巴掌小脸是常年不见阳光的素白——不过此刻由于被搭讪的窘迫而泛着红，酒瓶底那么厚的玻璃镜片也遮不住的漂亮眼睛低垂着，连睫毛都在颤抖。怎么看都是个第一次来酒吧的木讷小处男。

红衣女郎等不到他的回答，召来酒保要了一杯雪莉酒往他面前推了推，声音像一条吐着信子的艳丽花蛇：“姐姐请你喝酒，好不好？”

甜腻的香水味幽幽地飘了过来。他登时红透了脸，抖抖索索地伸出手扶着对方越靠越近的肩膀把人推开，跳下椅子转身便跑。

酒吧里人来人往，跳舞的、喝酒的、猎艳的，每个人都目光迷离嘴角带笑，眼神中盛满热情和轻佻。

唯有他对泛着桃花色的橄榄枝避之不及。

来自陌生人的关注和亲近令他感到心慌。跌跌撞撞地下意识往人少的地方跑的结果就是他并非本意地跑进了洗手间。

也好。他拍了拍温度过高的脸颊，走到洗手台前打开了水龙头，打算洗把脸让自己冷静一下。取下眼镜搁在黑色大理石台上，他掬起一捧水浇在脸上，然后抬起头看着镜子中那张略显狼狈的脸。

事情是怎么演变成现在这样的？

他有些迷茫，思绪飞到了一周前的那个夜晚。

 

02

刚踏入大学没多久的他在此前的十八年岁月中一直扮演着好好读书的乖乖仔形象，内向而木讷，连女孩子的手都没碰过。直到那个夜晚，室友非要拉着他去学校旁边的广场上观看一场非正规的舞蹈比赛，说是有认识的大神参加。

他不会跳舞，也从没到过类似的场合，现场震耳欲聋的音乐和此起彼伏的喝彩声、尖叫声让他感到无所适从。

室友紧紧地攥着他的胳膊不让他逃跑：“社恐是病迟早得治。——多适应适应就好了，难道你想一辈子都摸不到女人的手，就这么孤独终老吗？”

他犹豫着留了下来，然后在满场陡然拔高的欢呼声中看到了那个让他一见难忘的身影。

那天她并没有穿裙子，也许是跳舞不方便吧。一条本该是贴身款式的黑色长裤套在她细长的腿上，竟也成了微微宽松的式样，随着她走路的步伐变换出许多冷硬的褶皱。宽大的T恤垮垮地罩在身上，露出线条流畅的锁骨和一小片白滑的胸口的皮肤。

看上去触感棒极了。

她就那么缓缓迈上舞台，面无表情地把长卷发拨到脑后，背朝观众站定，向着调音台的方向打了个响指。

想来她应该是在街舞圈小有名气吧，不然台下的观众们不会在她摆好开场姿势的时候就像是齐齐屏住了呼吸一般鸦雀无声。轻快而节奏感强烈的音乐响起的同时，她像是一副被涂上了颜色的素描画一般陡然鲜活了起来。不同于其他女孩子那种扭来扭去的造作，她的姿态中透着一股英气，与她锋利的眼神和利落的身段相得益彰。

从发梢到指尖，每一个眼神每一个细微到极致的动作都在叫嚣着她有多么会跳舞。

他不懂那些复杂的专业术语和天花乱坠的形容词，只觉得好看，哪怕是跳舞的间隙里把碍事的长发甩到耳后的样子都好看，更遑论沿着侧脸和脖颈蜿蜒而下滑进T恤里的闪闪发光的汗珠，以及她时不时舔过唇角的、若隐若现的粉红色舌尖。

那些似是无意的小动作让他呼吸急促、口干舌燥。

气氛最火热时，她在台下此起彼伏的口哨声中掀起T恤下摆咬在齿间，露出紧实而漂亮的腹肌，一只手臂微微抬起蜷在耳边，另一只手拂过下腹又停在胯部，侧着头半眯起眼睛，伴着音乐中陡然拔高的鼓点激烈而靡丽地抖动着腰腹。

人们欢呼着，尖叫着，掏出手机开始拍照录像，像极了神话故事中调戏圣女的恶徒。

然而他知道自己没有资格指责他们，因为他对她的亵渎要更过分一点。

他硬了。

也不等看完比赛，他记下了她的参赛号码然后绕到入场处的宣传牌，在一长列名单中找到她的名字。

15号，银姬。

接下来的几天他都是在浑浑噩噩中度过的。夜晚安眠的时候，午间小憩的时候，甚至课堂上偷睡的时候，银姬出现在他每一个或长或短的梦境中。

每一次，荒唐而淫靡的，充满着他不可言说的邪恶幻想。

他幻想着那双素白的、骨节分明的手拂过他的身体，停留在他下腹，然后曲起手指抚慰他的物什，将那灼热而生机勃勃的东西贴在她微微泛起汗珠的脸颊上，给它印上一个轻轻的吻，然后伸出柔软的粉红色舌尖……

他幻想着她咬住黑色T恤的下摆，捉着他的手往衣衫掩盖处探索，任由他抚摸过每一寸柔滑肌肤，甚至肆意揉捏虽稍显平坦但弹性十足的胸部，而她半眯着眼睛，呼吸急促……

他幻想着她将自己推倒在柔软的床铺上，赤裸着上身跨坐在他腰间起伏，美丽的黑色长卷发垂下来遮住了前胸，没有一丝赘肉的腰部剧烈而充满色情意味地抖动着，喘息间她压低了身体，凑过来与他交换一个湿漉漉的吻……

他在一个又一个桃色梦境中一次次高潮。

最后是室友觉出了他的魂不守舍。软磨硬泡下他嗫嚅着坦白自己“好像喜欢上了那个跳舞的银姬”的事实。

室友的反应有些奇怪。像是想笑，却又意味深长地沉思了半晌，最终鼓励他去认识对方试试看。

“你这么帅气，她肯定也会喜欢上你的。”室友信誓旦旦地保证。

他连连摇头。主动出击？对他这个社交恐惧症患者来说太难了。

“那你要暗恋一辈子吗？”室友一边打着游戏，一边斜睨着他。

他犹豫了，最后在“不敢搭话的话就先尾行一下锻炼胆量”的劝说中接过了那张写着酒吧地址的字条。

临出门前，室友翻出自己的平光眼镜给他戴上：“又乖又可口的纯情小处男，祝你成功。”

 

03

他抹了把脸上残留的水珠，颇为颓丧地摇了摇头。

快三个小时了，别说去搭讪，光是远远地尾随就耗尽了他所有的勇气。

接下来怎么办？回去吗，还是要继续？

靠在水池边犹豫不决的时候，洗手间的门被推开了，接着响起皮靴敲击地板的声音，然后一个他十分熟悉的、想都没有想到的人走了进来。

银姬。

他忙不迭抓起搁在台子上的眼镜随意戴上，在如擂鼓声响的心跳中飞快地抬头看了她一眼，旋即又低下头去盯着自己帆布鞋的白色鞋带，小声说：“你……走错了。”

银姬似乎是没有听清他说了什么，偏过头向他投来一个疑惑的眼神。

“走错了……这里是男厕所……”感觉到她的视线，他的头低得更低了。

银姬点点头，脸色有些古怪。她慢慢转过身，踏着犹疑的脚步往门口走了两步，却又停下来回头看着他。

他不自觉地往洗手台沿又缩了缩，双手紧紧攥着外套下摆，心脏扑通扑通跳得一下比一下激烈。

紧接着，他听到鞋跟敲击木质地板的声音再次响了起来，离他越来越近。

“嗒、嗒、嗒。” 

她走过来了。

偏暖的木质香调混合着淡淡烟草气息自远至近地将他包围起来，恍惚间他有一种被划进了对方领地的感觉，一边唾弃着自己荒唐的想法，一边又无法自拔地沉迷于“被占有”的甜蜜错觉，耳朵烧得通红。

脚步声停在他面前。像那香气一样，影子也紧跟着投射过来，密不透风地将他包裹着，把头顶浅黄色的灯光隔绝在身后。

“我是不是见过你？”比一般女孩来说稍显低沉的音色，带着些沙沙的质感。

他吓了一跳，连忙摇头的同时担忧着被当事人发现他正在跟踪对方的事实，内心祈祷她快点离开。

然而她并没有。她站在半米开外，一动也不动。

之前都是远远看着，直到实际近距离地站在一起，他才感觉银姬作为女孩来说身高优越地有些过分了。——可能跟他一样，或许还要高上一两厘米也说不定。

他不敢抬头，却在内心默默估量着，视线从自己帆布鞋的白色鞋带移到前方那双黑色平底马丁靴，又沿着黑色渔网袜中露出的白玉般质地的皮肤一路往上，黑色裙角、黑色皮衣和黑色长卷发。

她似乎偏爱全黑的着装，那次是这样，今天也是。黑色的头发和衣裳更能衬托她白皙柔软的皮肤，看上去精致又美丽。

银姬突然又往前压近了一步，双手搭在他身体两侧的洗手台沿，以一个类似拥抱的姿势将他困在怀中，微微弯下身子平视他的脸。

可怜的男孩从没经历过陌生女子这样亲昵的对待，几乎是一瞬间就脸色通红，心跳骤然飙升，甚至连呼吸都不会了，战战兢兢地想逃，又发现自己根本无处可逃。

或许是他不知所措的模样让银姬觉得有趣，她微笑着，曲起膝盖伸进他两腿之间，隔着薄薄的牛仔裤轻柔而又挑逗地磨着他大腿内侧，然后慢慢往上、再往上，轻轻抵住那个脆弱而危险的部位蹭了蹭……

“很健康呢。”她低低地笑着，带着醉人的酒精和苦樱桃的气息。

他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，白皙脸颊泛出再也遮不住的绯红，由于害怕和羞耻的缘故整个人都在颤抖。

银姬取下他的眼镜，又伸手替他擦去之前因为洗脸而残留在脸颊、鼻梁上的水珠：“抱歉，我的玩笑有些过分了吧？”

他垂着眼睛摇摇头。他知道自己没办法对她生气。

对方似乎是有些不放心，用食指和中指夹住他的下颌，抬起他的脸与自己对视。

他看到她浅琥珀色的、琉璃质感的瞳仁充满关切地注视着自己，单眼皮大眼睛十足的清纯，下眼睑一颗泪痣楚楚可怜。

他想起自己在过去几天在梦里对这个人做过的那些过分的事，强烈的负罪感涌上心头，压得他喘不过气。不敢再与她视线相接，他绝望地紧闭眼睛，泪水盈满眼眶。

“Don’t cry,”她温柔地低语着，吻着他湿润的睫毛，“Pretty boy.”

 

04

他站在酒吧门口，抬起手腕看了看时间。

凌晨一点三十七。

眼前有两条路。左边的街道通向他的宿舍，右边的小巷通向他的爱情——三分钟前，银姬和朋友道别，然后独自一人消失在那里。

虽然这个时间早已经过了宿舍门禁，但自认为身手还不错的他显然没把那道三米高的大铁门放在眼里，更何况室友早已承诺过晚上会给他留门，无论如何也不至于让他无家可归。

可是——

“最后一次，我只是要确认她能安全回家。”他踌躇了片刻，对自己说。

毕竟对一个美丽的独身女孩来说，一个人走夜路是一件很危险的事情，对吧？

他小心翼翼地环视四周，确认没有其他可疑的人出没之后，低头拐进了那条幽暗的窄巷。

为了跟上先一步走进来的银姬，他走得很快，几乎是一路小跑着，却没跑几步就发现了她的踪迹。

她哼着一首旋律悠扬俏皮的异国小调，踩着轻快的步子漫步在青石板铺成的小巷子里。足音清脆，为她略显低沉的音色伴奏着，还有她指尖敲击在红砖墙上嘀嘀哒哒的节拍声……他觉得自己像是孤身航行在大海中的水手，为礁石上人鱼的歌声所迷，便情不自禁地偏离航线、往暗藏危险的海洋深处前行。

巷子很深。夜很暗。每隔五十米左右，红砖墙的顶上会有一盏又小又旧的路灯，为偶尔经过的行人们照出一方道路。

而那灯也是幽暗的。昏黄的光明明灭灭着，懒洋洋地洒下来，照在她柔软的长发和精致的侧脸上，模糊了轮廓却深深地烙进他心里。

他看得有些痴了。不自觉地加快了步子，打破了本来维持在十米左右的安全范围。

银姬似乎是听到了他的脚步，歌声戛然而止，立在原地微微回头向着他的方向看过来。

他吓了一跳，连忙闪身躲进一旁的岔路里，后背紧紧贴着粗糙的墙壁，连呼吸声都放轻了。

闭上眼睛，窄巷深处红砖墙边侧身回首的银姬浮现在他脑海中。不，这比他眼睛捕捉到的画面还要更丰富一些。他似乎还能看到从她身上飘来的混合着樱桃白兰地的苦涩香气，化成一条深红色的丝带，“嗖”地一声飞出来缠住他的手腕，将他拉到她面前。

她牵住他的双手，把他推在粗糙的红砖墙壁上，用自己的身体困住他、令他囿于声色编织的桃色陷阱中动弹不得。

“我们来开个玩笑吧。”她呢喃着，饱满的樱色嘴唇开开合合着让他移不开眼神，直到那柔软到过分的触感蝴蝶一般轻轻落在他唇上。

翩跹而轻盈着，一触即分。他追过去捕捉那只惯会欲拒还迎的蝴蝶，又被一个更柔软的东西钻进了口腔里。那么炙热，那么柔软，多情地纠缠上来，轻易就教他失了魂。

冰凉的手指沿着他的衬衫下摆伸了进来，贴着他的腰腹缓缓爬行，又像是不满足一般，从他衣衫里抽离出来，急躁而娴熟地解开他毛衣外套的纽扣，接着是衬衫纽扣……直到他赤裸的皮肤彻底暴露在空气中。

他因为冷而打了个寒战。那只蝴蝶体贴地飞了过来，停栖在他喉间，在那处敏感的皮肤上呵了一口带着酒香的气息，又顺着他颈间的线条蜿蜒而下，在他肩窝和锁骨处充满暗示意味地啃咬。

——这样不对！

他颤抖着摇头，奋力睁开眼睛，回到了巷弄岔道的黑暗处。没有什么蝴蝶，一切都只是他又一个荒诞离奇的幻想而已。

可怜的男孩环抱着手臂蹲下身体，把自己缩进浓浓夜色中大口喘着气。连恋爱经验都没有过的他被应接不暇的幻想所困扰，一边沉溺一边又不知所措着。

他觉得自己可能是生病了，可他不知道要怎么办才好。

深夜的巷子里寂静得如同墓地一般，连虫鸣声都没有。渐渐找回理智的他突然意识到已经很久没有听到银姬的脚步声或者是歌声了。他扶着墙慢慢站起来，平复了呼吸，从岔道里回到巷子中，却发现路灯下已经空无一人。

他担心那人会否遇到不怀好意的歹徒，急匆匆地向前跑了起来，也不管自己的脚步声在安静的小巷子里是不是会引来此起彼伏的回声。

什么也没有，她像一场梦一样消失了。

他站在最后看到她的那盏路灯下，踮着脚望向前方，青石板路和红砖墙向更远处的黑暗中延伸着。他往前走了几步，另一条隐蔽的岔道在巷子弯曲的拐角处出现了，而岔道的尽头，亮着一个霓虹灯闪烁的招牌。

 

05

他在门口徘徊犹豫了很久，久到看门的警卫从门内探出头来打量了他好几次。

他不确定银姬是不是真的来到了这里。一方面他其实不是很喜欢酒吧这样的场所，一方面他又没有办法放任自己就这样转头走掉。

这个晚上她已经喝了好几杯五颜六色的酒了，万一……

他跺跺脚，一咬牙走上台阶，用肩膀和大半个身体的重量挤开沉重的门，然后从门缝中溜了进去。青涩的样子简直像是个逃课偷跑出来玩的高中生。

不过他进来之后才发现这个酒吧似乎跟上一个不太一样。没有高频次闪烁的艳丽灯光，也没有震耳欲聋的快节奏音乐，或许可以被称作为是“舞池”的地方零零散散地摆放了一些小茶几和软沙发，轻柔的蓝调爵士乐飘扬在空气里，拖着疲惫身体的人们窝在座椅里用酒精和音乐放松着身心，谁都没有注意到门口多了一位不速之客。

这样反而更好。他微微猫着身体贴着一侧的墙壁，尽量以一个毫无存在感的状态向酒吧内走去，一边还不忘扫视全场，寻找那个让他牵挂了一晚上的身影。

不在舞池。

不在吧台。

唔，洗手间门口也没有。

找着找着，冷不防被人拉着手腕再次压在墙壁上。他吓得狠狠颤抖了一下，来不及看清压在自己身前的人是谁，就先闻到了带着苦樱桃气息的木质香水味。

接收到“幸好不是坏人”的信号之后逐渐平息的心跳又因为大脑传来的“是她”的信息而再次激烈地跳动起来。手足无措间他胡乱往身侧挥舞着手臂，摸到冷硬的墙壁和略带暖意的木头的时候才意识到自己可能是被压在某间房门上。

银姬歪着头打量着他，叼着一根棒棒糖。

这个距离近得有点糟糕。他咽了咽口水。

银姬把棒棒糖从嘴巴里抽出来，甜甜的草莓香气瞬间在两人之间爆裂开来。他盯着银姬舔着嘴唇的粉色舌尖，又像是触电一般飞快地移开眼神，朝着她手上那根深桃红色的、还带着诱人水泽的棒棒糖固定了视线。

银姬似乎是不满意被他忽视，把棒棒糖顺手扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里，然后轻轻捏着他的脸强迫他看向自己：“喜欢我吗？”

他顿时红了脸。下巴被她捏在指间微微使力，他张不开嘴，也没办法摇头。

于是他只好顺应心意，点头。

银姬满意地笑了笑，捉住他的手往自己大腿上按：“那……喜欢这个吗？”

比尼龙质地的渔网袜更光滑的是从渔网袜的格子之间露出来的肌肤，他的手掌紧紧贴合在那一小片温暖细腻的皮肤上，真实的触感让他的大脑直接当机。

银姬看着他愣愣的样子，笑得更开心了，甚至又往他身上贴了贴。

草莓糖的香甜气息从她的笑意中飘散出来占据了他的嗅觉，酥酥麻麻的低沉声线占领着他的听觉，而她十足英气的好看的脸正牢牢锁定着他的视觉。

糟糕，这太刺激了。

“那……这个也喜欢吗？”银姬握着他的手往自己裙底探去，往上，沿着滑腻的大腿根部再往上……

不，不行，那里不行！他闭上眼睛，在心中大喊着。可是下一刻，他觉得自己摸到了一样热度和形状都有些熟悉的东西。

……嗯？这是……什么？

银姬微微一笑，另一只手探到他背后扭开房门，拥着他进去然后反手锁上了门。

如果时间倒退回到五个小时前，他无论如何也想不到在这个本该平平凡凡的夜晚，他从前那些所有荒唐而离奇的幻想会以另一种方式一一实现。

“银姬”双手撑在他身体两侧，俯下身来亲吻他的锁骨。他从沾着汗水和泪水的睫毛缝隙里窥见“她”由于用力而紧绷的腹部线条，像是被蛊惑了一般终于伸出手去摸，换来身上人又一次激烈的俯冲。

“啊……”他哑着嗓子，不死心地支起上半身去寻那人的嘴唇。

终于捉到了，这只可恶的蝴蝶。

事后“银姬”取下了假发，也脱掉了裙子和渔网袜，赤裸着上身靠在床头。而他浑身无力地陷在一堆蓬松柔软的被子里，由于害羞和让他震惊到现在才稍微消化些许的真相，他把自己埋在被角里只露出一双眼睛，安静地看着对方从外套口袋里抽出另一只棒棒糖剥开糖纸含进嘴巴里的样子。

然后那双神采奕奕的单眼皮大眼睛向他望过来，棒棒糖在脸颊上戳出一个鼓鼓的小球：“现在呢，还喜欢我吗？”

他觉得自己又脸红了，不过他偷偷看了看对方男装也十足帅气的样子，轻微而坚定地点点头。

“乖。”他听到那人带着笑意的声音里透着某种满足的味道，低下头来和他交换了一个草莓味的吻。

 

06

大三就读的S大舞蹈社社长李赫宰最近流年不利。

和基友崔始源打赌输了的他只好戴着假发化名“银姬”去参加一年一度的街舞大赛，留下了大量他十分想销毁的影像资料不说，还因为女装不好发挥而丢失了第一名的宝座。

很气。

因为比赛结果涉及到的第二次打赌让他不得不再次扮成女孩陪崔始源去酒吧蹦迪。更过分的是，崔始源还提供了拜托妹妹买来的全套装扮——露脐小背心、皮衣外套、小短裙和渔网袜。

行吧。李赫宰看着镜子里的自己，好歹还是挺漂亮的。

在舞池里被崔始源搂着腰揩了几次油之后，李赫宰咬牙切齿地让他离自己远一点：“流氓，再摸我就报警了。”

崔始源笑着贴近他的耳朵：“看到吧台角落里那个小男生了吗？浅蓝色毛衣的那个。”

他顺着对方的描述看过去，却只看到一个火红连衣裙的妖艳背影：“没。怎么了？”

“是你的迷弟。哦，不，应该说是‘银姬’的迷弟。”崔始源笑得不怀好意，“圭贤的室友。听说上次看到你扮成女孩跳舞的样子，然后完全被迷住了。”

是吗？李赫宰半信半疑地，没有理会。

直到几分钟之后他在洗手间里玩心大起，把这个看上去很可爱的羞涩男孩壁咚在洗手台边好好调戏了一场。

糟了，好像玩过头了。看到男孩害怕到发抖的样子，李赫宰带着抱歉的心取下了他厚厚的眼镜，抬起他的头确认他的状态，然后看到了一双完全狙击自己取向的眼睛。那么单纯又无辜，仿佛装着世界上最纯净的天空。

他承认，后来他是故意走进那条窄巷里的。他也是故意哼着那首旋律撩人的异国歌曲，试图钓某个可爱的小跟踪狂上钩的。

我给过你机会呀，你大可不必追过来的，沿着左边的路走，你会回到你中规中矩的人生。李赫宰狡猾地想。

——可如果你跟过来了的话，我想我们接下来可能有一场恋爱要谈了。

 

============END===========

 

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我们全世界最可爱的东海宝贝生日快乐  
> 愿你有鲜花也有果实，与你爱的人和爱你的人们长厢厮守  
> 送你一次艳♂遇


End file.
